Bunnicula's Erotic Tales
by SwiftWindSpirit
Summary: Bunnicula has tried for a long time to express his longing love for Chester and cannot handle it anymore so while Mina and Arthur are at the movies and Harold is fast asleep after a walk, Bunnicula acts on those desires by using magic and hypnotics to seduce Chester and finally release the pent up desires within his heart. Marked Mature for chapter two onward for Male/Male Sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Bunnicula's Erotic Tales**

Characters are the creations of Authors James and Deborah Howe (Bunnicula, Harold and Chester), WB (Arthur, Mina) and believe it or not, Author Bram Stoker for some of you eagle eyed viewers who know where the names of two of the main characters come from originally.

The Motivation for this series is Lil Lotus- Kiss My Eyelids

watch?v=Uv_B2bJHmuw

I figured this was the best interpretation in my mind about love Bunnicula has for Chester.

**Prologue **

It has been said New Orleans was discovered by the French, yet built in some parts by wealthy elite vampires looking for a place to get away from it all and give their prized pets a place to rest and whose soil had magical elements to it which could guarantee those masters of those pets could leave the area in confidence knowing their pet would be forever kept out of the public's eye until they were ready to come reclaim their prized pets for the long awaited trip back to Transylvania.

One such pet, a rabbit, came to New Orleans with the King Of Vampires himself, Dracula, who was looking for some place to house his prized pet of many magical qualities he had saved from the clutches of wolves and named Bunnicula after he had resurrected the bunny and granted him some of his powers and his strength after the bunny had bore a soft spot in the Count's heart when he looked up at him all mangled and torn up with a look of "help me" in his eyes.

Dracula fawned over his rabbit and taught him everything he needed to know about being a vampire including sucking vegetables dry by inserting his fangs into them to get the juice out not realizing that some of them had good and bad reactions they gave to Bunnicula so Dracula finally after much trail and error with many different vegetables discovered the safest vegetable for the rabbit to suck dry was a carrot which also calmed him down and made him sleep. So from then on, Dracula fed Bunnicula carrots only to prevent the rabbit from sucking on a vegetable he shouldn't.

By the 1830s, Dracula was tired and needed a change of scenery and after many trips to various places across the United States colonies and Illinois, he finally found a place he fell in love with, so much so that he and Bunnicula constructed a building just outside the French Corridor in the young at that time City Of New Orleans and named it the Orlock mansion where Dracula spent many years with his pet rabbit, Bunnicula, resting and regaining his strength before having to head back to Transylvania to continue his rule of the monster world there. During this time Bunnicula befriended many monsters, insects and other creatures as friends, some with benefits, others were just friends. All seemed to be going good until Dracula grew weary of New Orleans fast growth and wanted to get out of there before he and Bunnicula were discovered.

So Dracula put the Orlock Mansion up for sale and soon a buyer was found and that buyer turned the mansion into apartments and while the conversion was going on, Dracula built a secret basement with a crypt big enough for a vampire rabbit to sleep in during the day. Dracula had the key to the crypt forged from the finest dark forest metals and minerals. He also outfitted the basement with many things for Bunnicula to play with as he was not going to be coming back anytime soon and wanted whomever it was who discovered the basement to wear the key as a necklace like Dracula had when he was constructing the crypt.

The night his master left him was the day before the new owners who would surely discover him were to take over ownership of the Orlock. Dracula had given the bunny enough carrots to knock him out for many days and so the Count put him in the crypt and locked the door to it forever imprisoning Bunnicula until someone discovered him.

Several hundred years and tenants would pass by until a young girl from the Midwest and her father took ownership of the Orlock apartments after they moved from Iowa to Louisiana to start a new life after the tragic death of her mother.

Arthur Monroe, who was the father of Mina Monroe and the owner of the Orlock Apartments quickly set to cleaning the place up to bring new tenants in and had his daughter check the basement for anything which needed to be thrown out. Mina was an adventuresome teenager ever since birth so getting to discover the Orlock secrets was exciting to her so she took on the task with much enthusiasm.

As she looked around the massive basement, her eyes fell on an old door that was connected to the basement but had been shrouded by the junk in front of it. After Mina cleared the junk, she walked up to the door and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge so with a more forceful movement of her body against the door, it finally creaked open and she stood in awe at the bonus spare room with all of the crazy monster knick knacks, books, and toys. As she continued to look around the room, she noticed a dark heavy wooded box with Romaninian stenciling on it that looked almost like a box you'd put a rabbit in. When Mina went to open the box which was Bunnicula's crypt he was fast asleep in, she noticed there was a keyhole so there must be a key around somewhere.

After much looking around she found the key in a drawer in one of the chests in the basement. She went back to the wooden box and the key fit into the keyhole as it made a click opening the door. She took a look inside but could not see anything since it was pitch black in the box. Not realizing she had awoken a vampire rabbit, she looked at the key and thought it would make a great necklace so she put some strong quality string around it until she could go to the store to get a bracelet chain to put around it.

As she walked upstairs she heard sounds coming from the basement and figured it was just the sounds of an old building. When she opened the door, her pets, Chester, the tan colored Siamese with one fang sticking out of his mouth, greeted her by meowing and rubbing against her leg. She then was overtaken and almost knocked down by a brown colored with spots big dog, Harold who almost knocked her down as he licked her face and greeted her.

"Down Boy. Down Harold!" Mina scolded the dog who obeyed her command begrudgedly.

"I'm sure you two want me to feed you, right? Mina said looking down at the dog and the cat who willingly said in their own languages, yes!

"Okay boys, let's get you fed before I go to bed" Mina said as she walked towards the kitchen with Chester and Harold closely following behind her.

"Ahh Mina, I see you have returned from the basement, did you see anything down there which needed to be thrown away? Arthur asked as he made himself a snack of chips and salsa.

"No Dad, I didn't really see anything which needed to be thrown away, but I did come across this cool spare room I'll have to show you tomorrow" Mina said happily as she smiled at her dad who was eyeing the black key she had as a necklace around her neck.

"I see you found a key of some sort, it's really a nice one, where did you find it? Arthur asked

"I found it in a drawer in a chest down near where I found this cool wooden box" Mina said as she showed the key to Arthur who smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Tomorrow is going to be very busy for me, Mina, you know we still have a lot of work to do before we even find you a place to go to high school" Arthur said in a serious tone. "I think we should turn in early in order to get an early start in the morning" Arthur suggested to Mina who nodded in agreement.

"I was just about to feed Harold and Chester before I went up to bed, Dad" Mina said to her father as he took his chips and salsa off the counter.

"Sounds good to me, they can sleep here in the kitchen until you can get your room arranged to where you want it" Arthur said as he pointed to the rug and basket set up in the kitchen across from the refrigerator.

Arthur walked over after setting his chips and salsa back down on the counter to give Mina a hug before he picked them back up and headed up to bed.

"I love you, Dad!" Mina said as her father made his way up the stairs.

"I love you too, Mina" Arthur said as he walked up the stairs into his bedroom.

Mina gave Harold his dog food and Chester his favorite salmon dish before she hugged them both and made her way up to bed.

Downstairs in the basement in the wooden crypt, the fired torches came on revealing a small coffin perfect for a rabbit to sleep in. The lid of the coffin came open revealing Bunnicula who was sleeping like a bat with his head down towards the floor and his feet towards the top.

He opened his eyes and gave a long stretch gibbering something in Romaninian as he made his way out of the coffin. His stomach was growling and he hadn't eaten since his master, Dracula had put him in this crypt sometime this morning he believed.

When he made his way up the steps he transformed his ears into bat wings in order to open the door into the mansion main floor. When he made his way outside into the Mansion main floor and looked out the window, he was shocked at what he saw.. This wasn't 1830s New Orleans anymore, gone were the horse drawn carriages that were replaced by.. cars? How could this be? He flew around until he saw a calendar which said March 2016!

He was shell shocked it had been nearly 140years since he last opened his eyes! He took a minute to sit down to try to comprehend the fact his master had abandoned him and left him to fend for himself and that nobody had come to wake him up so whoever it was that woke him up must be his new master.

But first he needed to tend to his growling stomach before he could even figure out what to do next. He set out to find the kitchen.

Harold and Chester both were sound asleep until a commotion coming from the hallway startled Chester awake.

"Harold, HAROLD, I think I hear something or someone in the other room" Chester said in his neurotic tone whenever he was scared.

"Oh come on Chester, we both know this is an old apartment and it probably was the wind or something like that" Harold said after being shook awake by Chester.

Bunnicula finally found the door to the kitchen as he remembered it and he transformed his ears into bat wings to open the door.

Harold and Chester both froze, they knew Mina and Arthur were asleep and they knew nobody was supposed to be in this apartment at this time of night.

"I told you Harold" Chester said to the dog who immediately stood up to get ready to bark at whomever this was invading his territory.

"Wait Harold, let's see what or who we are dealing with before we alert Mina and her Dad" Chester suggested to Harold who immediately shut his mouth and crouched down with Chester standing behind his back.

Bunnicula opened the door and made his way into the kitchen where he located the refrigerator.

Chester and Harold could not believe their eyes as a small slightly chubby black and white with big red eyes rabbit walked into the kitchen headed for the fridge not noticing they were staring in awe at what they saw before them.

Bunnicula proceeded to open the fridge door and reach into the vegetable drawer rummaging around for a carrot to suck dry. As he did this he didn't realize the dog and the cat were slowly sneaking up behind him.

Harold and Chester slowly snuck their way closer to the bunny to see what he was up to. Both of them slowly inched closer to the rabbit and froze as they saw the head of the rabbit raise up in the shadow of the fridge light revealing a couple of sharp fangs as they sounded like knives going into the carrot.

"Harold.. Do you see what I see?" Chester said, dumbfounded at what he was seeing which resembled a horror movie as a sucking sound filled the room.

Harold didn't even hear what Chester said as soon he was barking as loud as he could at the rabbit.

Bunnicula was startled by a noise behind him so he bore his fangs at the offending noise by snarling at Harold and Chester.

Chester jumped back in fear, Harold whined a bit as he backed up but still kept on barking at Bunnicula who froze at the open fridge door contemplating how he was going to get out of this alive.

Mina was roused out of bed when she heard barking coming from the kitchen, She ran down the steps to see what the commotion was.

Arthur was also roused out of bed as he ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was. As he made his way down the stairs, he carried a bat with him so he could take care of whatever or whomever was causing his dog, Harold to bark at this time of night.

Mina was first on the scene and she laid eyes on the slightly chubby black and white big red eyed rabbit cowering in front of the open fridge with a sucked dry carrot in front of him.

Mina quickly picked the rabbit up off the ground and immediately fell in love with it as it gave her this "help me" soulful gaze as Arthur made his way into the kitchen ready to dish out pain.

Bunnicula felt a pair of hands pick him up and he immediately saw the key on the neck of his savior who was a girl of fourteen or fifteen with long maroon colored bangs and tiny ear studs pierced into both sides of her ears. He stared up at the big brown eyes of his savior and gave her the soulful gaze.

"Mina, are you okay and what's going on here?" Arthur asked in a demanding tone.

Mina turned and faced her father with the rabbit in her arms as she cuddled it even with its fangs still out.

Arthur was also entranced by the stare of the slightly chubby black and white big red eyed rabbit.

"Can we keep him, Dad? I don't want anything to happen to him since the dog and cat scared the be Jesus out of him" Mina asked Arthur who said with without hesitation:

"Mina, if you want to keep him as your own, you have to take care of him and let nothing happen to him, are we clear?" Arthur said in a serious tone to Mina who nodded in agreement.

"And as for you two, you're going to have to learn to coexist with this rabbit, if anything happens to him, you're both sleeping outside, are we clear? Arthur said as he glared at Chester and Harold.

"Oh great, just what we need, another body around the house and did you notice, Harold, that is a body who could kill us and suck us dry?" Chester said in a freaked out tone.

"Don't worry Chester, everything will be fine" Harold assured the cat who only frizzled when the bunny made a terrifying face at time.

"If you're going to keep him, Mina, you'd better name him" Arthur suggested.

Mina pulled a carrot out of the fridge and gave it to the bunny who immediately sucked it dry startling both of them.

"Why don't we name him Bunnicula for his neat trick he does" Mina said to Arthur.

"Works for me, Mina" Arthur agreed.

Bunnicula couldn't believe his luck, he had woken up only a few minutes ago after 140years of unplanned sleep to now be part of a family who obviously loved pets and made him one of their own.

As he looked at the dog and the cat, he knew it would take awhile to gain their trust, but in time, he knew he'd gain it because time was all he had.

Chapter 1:

Spring of Present Day 2018 at Orlock Apartments:

Mina and Arthur were both sitting in the foyer area watching TV while having a bite of an early dinner, they were going to be taking Harold for his night walk a little bit earlier since both of them wanted to go catch a movie later on that evening. Since it was Spring Break, Mina did not have to worry about going to school the next day so she and her father once they got done with the movie were going to go roller skating and be home later that night.

Harold sat in a begging position hoping he'd get a scrap of food from either Mina or Arthur so he looked at both of them with soulful eyes before one of them, usually Mina, threw him a scrap of whatever the dinner was and in this case it was chicken and vegetable alfredo with some of the chicken being given to Harold who happily gobbled it up before begging for more.

"I think that's enough for you, Harold" Arthur scolded the big fat brown spotted light green colored wearing dog who wined a bit as he flopped onto the ground trying to get a reward by rolling onto his back with his legs sticking up in the air.

Arthur wasn't buying it and neither was Mina who finished off her dinner and did put the plate down on the ground for Harold who lapped up whatever flavor was left on the plate before he walked out of the room to go see where Chester was.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight, I hear this latest installment of Game Of Thrones is supposed to be the one where the kid realizes he is a wizard or something like that" Mina said as she looked at Arthur as he finished his dinner.

"Well Mina, I thought since you and me both had time tonight, I would do something special for you" Arthur said as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"And after all, this really is going to be the last Spring Break I get to spend with you before you go off to Tulane this summer" Arthur lamented almost sulking.

"Oh come on Dad, you know I wanted to go to Tulane and it's not like I'm going very far" Mina said as she put her hand around her father's shoulder.

"You and I both know that I'll be here for most if not all the breaks and holidays. I mean you can even come see me everyday if you want to since Tulane is near Downtown and it's not like I won't come here to feed the animals everyday and make sure Bunnicula doesn't get to a point like he did the last time we left him with Marsha when we went on a trip for a few days" Mina said as she picked up her plate off the ground and set it back on the tv tray.

"I know Mina, I'm so proud that you took the initiative for your choice of college, I was ecstatic when you chose Tulane over Louisiana Tech" Arthur said as he got up to clean up his tv tray and store it back in the closet.

"I wanted to be close to you, Dad, I just thought Tulane was a better fit for me since all my friends are going there and we all can hang out everyday instead of just on weekends" Mina said as she stood up and cleaned off her tv tray and took her dirty plates into the kitchen with Arthur soon following her.

"We'd better get Harold's walk in before the movie starts in a couple of hours" Mina said to Arthur as she set her plate in the sink and went to the fridge and grabbed a Gatorade taking a drink of it.

"Let me finish cleaning up and you go get ready to go and we'll go walk Harold and then bring him back here and then hit the movie" Arthur said to Mina who finished downing her Gatorade and ran upstairs.

Chester was sitting in his favorite spot in the upstairs office doing a crossword as he looked outside at the slowly waning daylight. Soon HE would be up and HE always caused trouble or tried to play a prank on the poor Siamese cat every chance HE got.

The HE was Bunnicula, a friend to Chester, yet a royal pain in the ass which had given the poor feline his share of bumps and bruises over the last couple of years. Chester was sore everywhere on his body including places he had no idea he was sore in. It had been a VERY LONG two years of Bunnicula's antics and less than inviting friends which had turned Chester into the neurotic constant on edge feline he now was and he knew once Bunnicula awoke at sundown that he was in for whatever Bunnicula had in store for him.

Over the last couple of years, Bunnicula and Chester had developed a unique friendship and Chester had noticed Bunnicula had developed more than just a friendship for the feline. He'd often find pictures of him and Bunnicula in love making situations drawn by Bunnicula and translated by Harold.

Most of the time Chester would blow these things off because they were either on an adventure or Chester assumed Bunnicula was doing it for his own laughs though secretly, Chester had developed some feelings for Bunnicula and those feelings had gotten stronger over the last two years. When Chester would sit with Bunnicula, he felt a sort of warm comfort with his paws around the rabbit's shoulders or vice versa and sometimes he'd wake up after having dreams of Bunnicula with him in those type of situations where it was cuddling with…

Chester was startled out of his thoughts when Harold bounded into the room asking his usual dumb question to the feline:

"Whatchya doin' Chester?" Harold said in his usual dumb tone with oblivious stare making Chester groan before he spoke:

"I'm doing what I always do, Harold, and that is trying to relax before Bunnicula comes in here to make my life the living hell it's become" Chester said as he downed a glass of milk while trying not to tremble.

"Come on Chester, Bunnicula isn't as bad as you make him out to be" Harold reminded Chester who scoffed at the dog's remark:

"Sure Harold, you aren't constantly the victim of when he sucks the wrong vegetable or one of his friends decides to use me as their punching bag" Chester huffed as he felt his bones pop wincing at the shot of pain the popping sounds made.

"I mean, just once in my life, I wish Bunnicula would be gentle on me instead of making me worse than Scooby Doo when he freaks out with ghosts" Chester said in a tired sounding voice as he ran into a word he needed Harold's help with.

"Hey Harold, what's another name for a schooner?" Chester asked Harold who replied:

"Try goblet. Look Chester, I think Bunnicula in his own way loves you, I see the way he looks at you and the way he tries to express his love for you" Harold said as he scratched his ear with his back paw.

"If that's his version of love, I'd hate to see him when he is madly in love" Chester cringed as he nodded his approval of the word goblet fitting in the last slot of his crossword.

"I think you don't get it, Chester, Bunnicula has told me on countless occasions he wants to take his love for you to the next level" Harold said as Chester gave him a shocked look.

"Next level my ass, his idea of next level is making a horrifying face at me everytime I try to save him from himself" Chester reminded Harold who sighed.

"I guess you'll have to find out in your own way Chester, I think Bunnicula is madly in love with you and doesn't have the right type of communication to express that to you" Harold said to Chester who felt his body getting hot as the thoughts he was thinking of Bunnicula cuddling and… entering him from the backside made him suddenly freak out.

"Look Harold, I know you like to get your rocks off on whatever dumb thing you're thinking, but there is no way, no how, no reason for Bunnicula to even be.. " Chester yelled as he was cut off by Harold:

"Your face says otherwise, Chester" Harold said in that loving tone which made the feline slump down in his chair when he felt the blush.

"Don't you have to go on your evening walk, Harold.." Chester said in annoyed tone as Harold would not drop it.

"Look Chester, I've seen how you act when he is asleep and vice versa, you can't fool me!" Harold said as Chester motioned his finger in an out gesture as he picked up one of Harold's toy bouncy balls and threw it out the door as hard as he could.

Harold being the dumb gullible mutt he was fell for Chester's bait and bounded out of the room after the bouncing ball as it rolled down the long hallway towards the end of it.

Chester slumped in his chair grumbling to himself as the last rays of sun left the upstairs setting in the west. Soon enough, Bunnicula would come awake and Chester braced himself for the inevitable greeting he was soon to get as his thoughts continued to torture his mind.

Chapter II:

Bunnicula lay in his crypt which smelled like arousal as he was dreaming about him and Chester in a hot fuck with him being the one doing the fucking to Chester. He felt his boner intensify as the hot dream of him cumming hard inside Chester's love tunnel filled his dreams making him moan deeply as the nocturnal emission coated some of his fur with his seed.

He found himself in a dilemma thanks to Chester who had stolen his heart the minute he professed his love for him by climbing up that building and nearly losing his life to save that of Bunnicula's when he was playing an out of control little baby rabbit to teach Chester a lesson only to have the lesson taught to him.

Since then, it had been a frustrating year of Bunnicula trying to express his feelings towards the feline whom he adored more than any lover he ever had. He wanted to make Chester more than just a lover, he wanted to make Chester his eternal soul mate by mating him and turning him into the black and white kitty with big red eyes he fantasized about in his dreams.

The torches in his crypt came on as his coffin door opened and he groggily jumped down from the head down position he was in and walked to a part of the crypt which had a bath tub in a small bathroom. He drew the bath and soon was cleaning himself off trying to relax to get his mind off Chester for a few seconds. However, his six inch rabbit hood had other ideas as another steamy scene with him and Chester entered his thoughts causing him to rub out another powerful orgasm as his spunk shot up out of the water. After a few minutes, his raging hard on finally dwindled enough for him to be able to finish washing himself off and be able to dry himself off as he continued to think.

He had to think of a way to get this raging desire of his under control and tonight was his night to do it since Mina and her Dad would be out until very late after they brought Harold home from his walk to whence he would most likely plop down for a long nap and then an idea sparked in Bunnicula's head:

He made his way down to the part of the basement where he kept his collection of books on an elongated shelf. Every single one of them was in ABC order making finding the book dealing with how to turn your partner into a werewolf very easy to find. Once he found the book marked under the letter H, he set it down on the floor opening it as he scanned the various chapters dealing with different mammal species.

After some looking, Bunnicula finally got to the chapter which dealt with domestic felines. He read the chapter expecting to find some long drawn out spell he would need to do but lucky for him, he found himself a way to do the spell to where not even Chester would know what hit him.

The spell called for one can of Salmon feast, moon dust enchanted by the rays of the full moon, and a dash of vampire rabbit hair to be absorbed into the wet food when mixed with it.

Bunnicula transformed into mist quickly making his way upstairs into the pantry undetected to look for a can of Salmon feast. When he was in the pantry, he transformed back to his bunny form and used his bat wing ears to hover along the shelf looking for the Salmon feast. He located it next to the other cans of wet food and it was the last one making him sigh in relief when he held it in his paws. Soon after transforming back into the mist, he was back in the basement looking for a jar of moon dust he kept in his knick knack collection he had brought over from Transylvania.

After some digging he located the jar in an old trunk and poured about a teaspoon full of it into the wet food after opening the can with his claw. He picked off a piece or two of his hair and soon was on the roof with a mixing spoon as the rays of the full moon enchanted the wet food as he mixed together the ingredients humming to himself before he magically closed the lid tight and soon had it back on the shelf hoping Mina gave it to Chester for his dinner.

He transported himself back to the basement and walked up the stairs as usual by opening the door using his bat ear trick to get eye level with the knob. Once he was on the main floor, he went looking first for Mina. When he saw her door to her room open he made his way over to the entrance to get her attention.

Mina finished up putting on her makeup as she dressed herself in jean shorts, a purple hoodie and purple colored ribbon sox with red shoes and her customary ear stud shields for her ears. The black key necklace went on last as she was about to walk out of her room she saw Bunnicula patiently waiting for her in the doorway.

"MINA!" Bunnicula said in his usual tone of enthusiasm as he ran to her jumping into her arms.

"Hi Bunbun, how are you doing tonight?" Mina cooed softly as Bunnicula laughed and pawed at the black key dangling from Mina's neck.

After a few minutes, Mina set Bunnicula down and said:

"Go see if you can find Harold for me, and I will feed you, Chester, and him before we leave for his walk" Mina said to Bunnicula as he scampered off to look for Harold.

Mina ran downstairs and found her father sitting in the living room looking at a newspaper:

"Hey Dad, I'm going to feed Harold, Bunnicula, and Chester before we take Harold on his walk" Mina said to Arthur who looked up from reading the newspaper.

"Sounds good to me, Mina, by the way, we have a couple hours until the movie starts so why don't I treat you to ice cream!" Arthur said smiling at Mina who bounded in and gave him a hug.

"You're an awesome Dad, you know that!" Mina said as Arthur put the newspaper on the coffee table and stood up.

"I'm going to go get Harold's leash out of the closet while you feed him and then once he's fed we'll walk him down to the ice cream parlor and by the time we get back we'll have just enough time to make the movie" Arthur said to Mina as she nodded.

Mina walked into the kitchen making her way into the pantry grabbing the dog food and the enchanted can of Salmon feast for Chester. She set the dog food bag on the floor and the salmon feast on the counter before going over to the fridge to grab a big juicy carrot out of the vegetable crisper drawer for Bunnicula.

She poured Harold's dog food into a dish and set it on the ground. She went to open Chester's canned wet food and noticed it smelled different then it usually did but chalked it up to fish smelling the way fish did. The food didn't look aged or rotten so she set it down on a pet bowl holder beside Harold's dog food dish. She put Bunnicula's carrot in another one of Harold's dog dishes and soon had all three items in a row as she made her way to the steps to call Bunnicula, Chester, and Harold down for their dinner.

Bunnicula walked down the corridor and soon found Harold obliviously munching on a tennis ball like he was in doggy heaven as his drool coated the ball a dark color. He looked up to see Bunnicula laughing at his ridiculous display of puppy love for the tennis ball.

"Oh.. Hey Bun" Harold said in that gay tone where if he wasn't fixed, Bunnicula was sure an erection would follow it because Harold almost was like a gay fan boi of Bunnicula who wouldn't have minded the occasional blow job but as it stood, Harold was just a good friend who accepted Bunnicula for who he was and their friendship had flourished as a result.

"Hello" Bunnicula motioned with his paw and big smile as the dog came over to him sniffing his scent making Bunnicula giggle until Harold's nose caught the scent of bunny seed causing his tail to wag madly. Bunnicula had to push him off that area quickly as he blushed madly as Harold spoke:

"I see you've been doing more than just fantasizing about Chester, haven't you" Harold said in a husky tone as Bunnicula nodded and quickly gave the dog the soulful eyes routine.

"Aww, well if you want to know where Chester is, he's in his usual place" Harold said as the moment quickly faded and he went back to chewing on his tennis ball.

Before Bunnicula went to go pay Chester a visit, he stopped at the master bedroom and silently flew in after transforming his ears into bat wings. He went to a dresser by the bed where Arthur stored some of his underwear and various other intimate things.

He opened the door and gazed lazily and lustfully at the best pair for him and Chester. He kept looking until he felt his groin stir when he came across a black Speedo, a thong, and a maroon colored pair of skimpy undies. He took the three pairs out and settled on the maroon skimpy underwear for Chester and after a little more looking settled on a very revealing pair of black skimpy Speedo undies for himself. After looking and imagining his muscle beefy buns hugging the small fabric he hid them under the bed before he went looking for Chester.

Chapter III:

Chester slumped in his chair trying to comprehend his thoughts as they continued to torment his mind. But instead of give into them, he found himself a good book and was about to get lost in it when HE appeared at the door with his devious grin making Chester tense up.

Bunnicula made his way from the master bedroom down the hall towards the office where he saw Chester about to get lost in a book until he and the feline made eye contact with each other. He had to approach this differently than usual by calming Chester down before he could even think about putting his plan into action so he first gauged Chester's reaction:

"Listen, I know what you are thinking, Bunnicula, and if this is going to be another hideous face followed by you chasing me around, this time I'm not buying it" Chester said trying to act defiant only to be shivering in anticipation of what Bunnicula had up his sleeve.

Bunnicula instead of making a hideous face at Chester got up to the back of the chair and put his paws on Chester's shoulders making the Siamese freak out in his grip.

"AHHHH, what are you doing to me?" Chester screamed in a panicked tone "Please don't hurt me or send me flying" Chester pleaded only to be surprised when Bunnicula started to gently rub his neck and his shoulders.

Chester slowly started to calm down and even purr a bit as the softness of Bunnicula's touch on his tense spots slowly took those tensions away as Bunnicula gently hummed something that made even Chester feel at ease.

"That feels really good, Bunnicula, I can't understand what you are singing, but I don't want you to stop doing whatever you are doing to me" Chester cooed softly as he closed his eyes and let his thoughts go to better places as Bunnicula's touch threatened to take him into dream world.

As soon as Bunnicula was certain Chester was calmed down enough, he stopped massaging the feline and walked around to face him.

Chester felt Bunnicula's gentle ministrations on his shoulders suddenly cease as he snapped back into reality to find himself face to face with Bunnicula whose red eyes were a deeper red color hypnotizing Chester into a mellow almost floating state as the spell of his vampuric powers took over the mind of Chester.

Bunnicula continued this for a few seconds before his lips were just inches away from Chester's as he closed his eyes feeling Bunnicula's fangs break against the base of his whiskers.

Before Bunnicula could shut his eyes to steal away a deep kiss, Mina's voice snapped them both out of the trance they were in:

"Bunnicula, Harold, Chester, DINNER!" Mina shouted from downstairs as Bunnicula got off Chester's lap grumbling at his bad luck and Chester was left dumbfounded at why his heart was pounding out of his chest:

"What did you just do to me, Bunnicula?" Chester asked in a daze looking at Bunnicula who said:

"I dunno"

Chester looked at Bunnicula and then got wide eyed as he felt his semi erect cock straining a bit making him full of shock as he tried to get an answer from Bunnicula:

"You didn't try to just kiss me did you?" Chester asked looking at Bunnicula in a begging tone making the bunny turn around and smile to himself as he walked away from the dumbfounded feline wriggling his tail at him making him lick his lips as his cock got harder as he watched Bunnicula's ass twitch from side to side and the bunny get down on all fours giving him a good look at his winking pucker as he proudly pranced out of the room.

Chester snapped back into reality once Bunnicula was out of the room and tried to reason with himself about ways he was not gay only to have reality hit him when he looked down at his raging kitty hood:

"Chester, get ahold of yourself, you don't go that way, you would never in a million years want to fuck Bunnicula" Chester thought to himself only to look at his retreating semi hard erection as Bunnicula's powerful vampuric spell toyed with the feline's mind and especially his groin as he walked almost aimlessly out of the office to join Bunnicula and Harold for dinner.

Harold was the first to dinner as he bounded down the stairs almost knocking Mina off her feet as he rushed into the kitchen followed by Bunnicula and soon by a dazed Chester.

Chester took a minute to compose himself before he dove into his salmon feast. Harold was gobbling down his dog food like a mad fool and Bunnicula was slowly sucking on his carrot getting as much juice out with his fangs as he could.

As he drained his carrot he looked up and saw the empty can of salmon feast laying on the counter making him turn to watch Chester as he sat there staring at his food.

Chester's food smelled different than usual making him hesitant to eat it so he took his tongue and was about to lick it when he felt Bunnicula's gaze on him putting him into the hypnosis again as their eyes locked and he watched Bunnicula draining his carrot which turned into a giant dildo with Bunnicula staring very seductively at him almost moving his eyebrows even though in reality, Bunnicula wasn't doing it.

Bunnicula realized his spell worked too well and had to at least snap Chester out of it before Mina took notice so he set his carrot down and clapped his paws enough for Chester to snap out of it.

When the cobwebs cleared Chester's mind he looked over at Bunnicula who was sucking on his carrot and giving him a wink making the feline cringe.

"I'd sure like to know why I'm acting like this and why Bunnicula keeps playing games with me" Chester thought to himself as the smell of his food became too much and he too dove in and began eating the moon dust vampire rabbit hair enchanted food.

Bunnicula looked over at Chester feasting on the "juiced" salmon feast and smiled mischievously. His plan was working perfectly and soon he would have Chester right where he wanted him. He just had to wait for everything to take effect and he hoped it was sooner rather than later as he felt his groin tingling.

As soon as Harold finished his dinner, Mina picked up his dish and set it in the sink. After she did that she walked into the den area and called Harold over:

"Come on Harold, let's take you for your walk" Mina said as she walked into the den area to pick up the leash Arthur had retrieved from the closet.

She hooked it onto Harold's collar as Arthur walked in with the two tickets for the movie.

"Here Mina, I printed off the tickets, stick these in your pocket and we'll use them once we get to the movie theater after we drop Harold off" Arthur said as he handed Mina both of the tickets and she stuck them in her pocket.

"I got us some real good seats so let's get going" Arthur said as he walked towards the front door.

"Okay Chester and Bunnicula, we'll be back within the hour so don't cause any trouble while we're gone" Mina commanded as he voice echoed into the kitchen.

Harold practically tugged Mina to the front door as he eagerly stepped out into the front walk with Mina and Arthur following as they shut the door behind them and soon were walking down the street towards the ice cream parlor with Harold sniffing the ground and stopping occasionally to sniff a scent here and there.

End

There's one or two more chapters left and I promise you, it will be worth the wait so I hope you enjoyed this little tease :D


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter V:**

Bunnicula watched Chester eat his salmon feast while he drained his carrot dry savoring every last taste of it he could before it was discarded into the trash leaving him happily satisfied. Chester on the other hand finished his salmon feast in a daze as he aimlessly walked away from his empty dish.

He felt dizzy and very nauseous like he was coming down with something which confused him as he gingerly tried to go up the stairs by holding onto the railing as best he could while the whole world around him appeared to be swirling around in circles while he stumbled his way down the hall using his paws to try to hold onto the wall.

The hypnotic images of Bunnicula flirting with him tormented his fragile mind along with his equilibrium being affected by the power of the vampuric hypnosis sent him into a tailspin as he unknowingly stumbled into the master bedroom and blacked on the floor by the foot of the master bed loudly snoring.

Bunnicula had followed Chester up the stairs realizing the hypnosis he had put on the Siamese was too powerful when Chester staggered into the master bedroom and collapsed on the floor by the foot of the bed loudly snoring. Bunnicula quickly converted his ears into bat wings as he used some of his strength to lift the dead weight feline off the ground and into the bed making sure it was by the window where the moon would shine the brightest on the left side of the bed.

He put his paws on Chester's chest to make sure there was a heartbeat and when he felt one he quickly said a few words in Romaninian which calmed Chester's heartbeat down to normal turning his snore into a light snooze as a smile streaked across his face making Bunnicula breathe a sigh of relief.

Using his magic, he gently lifted Chester up into the air and with a wave of his paw had the maroon skimpy undies on his bottom half without even disturbing the slumbering feline. As he laid him back down he noticed the pronounced bulge growing in the undies as Chester was obviously having a hot dream of some kind making his own groin start to tingle as he felt his erection stirring sharply threatening to make him light moan just from the sensation. He felt so tempted to touch it as he felt the heat radiating off of it as it moved up and down in the fabric. He could feel drool start to collect in his mouth the more he stared at the outline of it plus the developing full balls filling up with seed he knew would be expelled before this night was over.

Suddenly as if with some mercy or frustration, his mind reminded him he needed to go get his portion of the equation done as he cussed at himself and quickly flew out of the room downstairs to the refrigerator opening the door looking for the biggest can of spinach he could find. He laid eyes on a king sized can of spinach quickly grabbing it and a small carton of carrot juice to take with him down to the basement where he poured the carrot juice into the family sized can of spinach as he mixed the ingredients together humming a happy tune.

Once his concoction was mixed to his liking, Bunnicula took it back upstairs with him and set it by the chair which sat across from the bed where Chester slept. He slipped into his black skimpy undies as he picked up the family sized can of spinach and slowly started to suck it dry as he sat on the chair with his legs spread out watching the erection in Chester's maroon skimpy undies get tighter and tighter as he felt his erection filling out his black skimpy undies as it begged for attention by throbbing and twitching making him lust for the feline the longer he watched him sleep.

…

Mina and Arthur made their way up to the front door of their downstairs apartment at the Orlock with Harold leading Mina by the leash loop she held in her hand to the front door. Mina took out the keys and set Harold loose inside the apartment after she had unlocked the door and unleashed him. She made her way into the kitchen setting his leash down on the counter and making her way back outside locking the front door behind her. She made her way over to a parked station wagon her father Arthur drove and got into the passenger seat as her father got into the driver's side.

The engine came to life and soon the car was rolling away from the Orlock with Mina looking in the passenger side mirror with a concerned look on her face as they drove away from the building:

"I sure hope we don't find a mess when we get home" Mina remarked knowing how much mischief the three of her pets got into.

"Don't worry Mina, we tuckered Harold out to the point where he won't be a problem till we get back and I doubt Chester and Bunnicula are going to bother him much tonight as they looked quite occupied with each other" Arthur said as he looked over at Mina smiling as he continued:

"The only thing I care about right now is spending time with you so let's forget about the pets for awhile and go have fun" Arthur said as he held hands with Mina who quickly forgot about what she was worrying about when her father squeezed her hand in a light loving touch.

"You're right dad, let's let our hair down!" Mina chuckled to herself making Arthur laugh as well.

"That's my baby girl!" Arthur exclaimed as he turned on the radio to their favorite channel and soon both of them were humming to the music as the car disappeared into city traffic.

…

Harold drug himself into the kitchen and gulped his water down till the dish was empty. His feet hurt and he was so tired that by the time he made his way upstairs he didn't even notice a horny Bunnicula sitting across from a slumbering Chester in black skimpy undies voyeuristically being aroused by watching him get bigger and harder in his maroon skimpy undies as the smell of arousal wafted around the room and out into the hallway.

..

Bunnicula was startled when he saw Harold pass by the open door so he quickly used his magic to close it so that Harold would not disturb him or Chester's alone time. He resumed his voyeuristic watch of Chester as he finished sucking his spinach concoction dry just as the moon appeared from behind its shroud of clouds soaking its rays onto Chester's body as it slowly started to change him. His bulge was soon barely able to be contained in his small undies as the outlining of it gave Bunnicula a great look up them as well as the well defined pair of orbs growing below it threatening to stick out of the flimsy fabric as it was strained to its max.

Bunnicula tried not to pant or to drool as his transformation started to take hold of him. His size increased along with his muscles as they thickened out along with his six pack abs quickly blending in with his slightly chubby muscle gut he rubbed a bit as his legs and groin filled out in the right places along with his booty as it got chubbier and softer along with his bulge as it extended his poor black skimpy undies to their max sticking up proudly like a tree in bloom.

**Chapter VI:**

Chester's dreams swirled around in his mind like an out of control funnel cloud as the visions of Bunnicula pistoning his cock in and out of his love tunnel seemed to be more vivid as the dream world he was in got more real life as his conscious slipped from his body into the bedroom he found himself in with Bunnicula staring him down with seven inches of raging hard rabbithood taking dead aim at his anus. He was frozen with fear and could not talk as the glowing red eyes of Bunnicula bore a hole into his soul before he said these words in a sadistic controlling tone:

"You will be mine, Chester, do you understand?" Bunnicula sneered as he bore his fangs at the frozen feline awaiting his answer:

The only answer Chester gave was a mewl as the power of the vampuric dream world stifled his speech as he looked into the raging red eyes of Bunnicula who nodded with a sadistic look on his face before he drove his cock into Chester as deep as it would go causing the feline to ROWL at the top of his lungs as his hole was sickenly stretched by the new thick intruder making his eyes briefly go up into his head while he was savagely assaulted by Bunnicula as if he were a possessed sex toy he kept down in his basement crypt.

When he regained his sight, he felt the intense pain of Bunnicula's cock ramming deep within his ass before pulling out and slamming in again. Chester felt helpless as he laid there in an almost paralyzed state hoping he didn't die as a result of the vicious rape he was getting from Bunnicula who suddenly was on top of him as he sank his fangs deep into Chester's neck sucking the blood out as it leaked onto the bed sheets staining them a shade of red.

Bunnicula continued his feeding as he gave one last deep thrust into Chester and soon after exploding deep within him, he pulled out with a lewd squelch while sadistically admiring his work as he looked at the lifeless Chester with blood seeping out of his neck and said:

"Now you are one of my many children, Chester, and you will be my soulmate.. Forever!" Bunnicula laughed in a sadistic tone as Chester turned into a white and black striped cat with red eyes and long fangs as he stared aimless up at his master who kept laughing and feeding on him until some very light Romanian words came into the dream plane causing the evil Bunnicula to curse at whomever was ruining his good time as he faded away and Chester was soon in another dream world. This time it was a more intimate scene with Bunnicula by his side gently stroking his head and lightly scratching him behind the ears making him purr deeply as Bunnicula lovingly said:

"Chester, I love you with all my heart and I am sorry I have put you through so much. I just wish I had known how to communicate my love to you so please be mine forever and know that your binding to me is eternal like the roots of an ancient tree" Bunnicula said softly in Chester's ear.

Chester felt a warm thick hardness against his ass causing him to tremble as Bunnicula gently entered him making sure he got used to the size of his cock as it slowly stretched his anal cavity out making him purr deeply as Bunnicula grabbed his throbbing kitty hood gently stroking it as he ground his hips into Chester's ass making the feline pant as he exploded all over the bed sheets with some of his cum hitting the floor as his ass walls clenched onto Bunnicula's cock causing him to lightly bite down on Chester's neck as he erupted deep within his ass shooting jet after jet of his hot seed into Chester making him howl in ecstasy as he was milked from his neck and his cock as it remained bullet hard.

Soon Chester felt Bunnicula pull out of him and he turned to look at the lust filled red eyes of Bunnicula as they both kissed passionately and rubbed their sensitive cocks against each other..

Chester was about to cry out with another earth shattering orgasm when the dream world he wished he could stay in quickly faded away as reality quickly came back into his senses as he heard a commotion across from him and started to open his eyes.


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bunnicula was drooling as uncontrollably as his cock was pre cumming through his black skimpy undies onto the chair he sat spread eagle on. His height and size increased in all of the right places making the chair creek and groan to support his new seven foot tall frame. His neck got bigger in proportion with his head along with the rest of his body including his cock which increased in girth along with his engorged orbs which hung heavy thanks to the amount of intense arousal he felt the more he watched Chester come out of his hypnotic sleep:

Chester stirred when he heard a commotion across from him. Before he blacked out, he remembered being on the floor next to the foot of the king sized bed in the master bedroom and he assumed he was still lying on the floor.

However, when his sense of feeling returned, it did not feel like he was on the floor, it felt like he was on the bed as if someone had put him there while he was fast asleep and the only person who could have done it was Bunnicula who was strong enough to pull of such a feat.

Chester also noticed he felt different and he tried to dismiss it as just another side effect of coming out of being blacked out; so if he laid here for a few more minutes he would be okay so he stretched out to yawn and felt his paws hit the back wall and felt his feet a lot further away than usual which stunned him into a moment of clarity as he thought in a worried tone:

"Something isn't right here, why are my arms so far from my feet? I need to investigate this to make sure Bunnicula isn't playing a another one of his tricks on me"

His clawed paws started to explore his new body slowly as they moved over his jaw line feeling how it had turned thicker as if to support his new head which thankfully felt the same. His clawed paws went over his thick neck and noticed it had increased in size along with his shoulders as they had gotten much wider across then he had remembered them to be.

His exploring continued down to a pair of nipples, one on each side as his claw twirled around them making them respond intensely to his touch and when he tweaked them hard, a huge jolt of electricity went through his entire body making him gasp at the sudden intense pleasure it created along with the hard twitch he felt below his waistline.

"Wow, that feels intense" Chester said to himself as he let one of his paws continue to explore down his body while the other paw stayed on his left nipple enjoying the erect hardness arousal he was getting from playing with it.

He slowly moved his right clawed paw down his body feeling the almost soft yet hard feeling of his chest and the running along the outlines of his new formed abs stopping there to marvel the hard bumps and stopping at his soft little belly to feel the button and smile as another fast twitch from down below his waistline elected a light moan as he felt some kind of friction against the tip of his cock.

He let his right clawed paw move down to his hips to explore the fabric which covered them and he let his index finger go inside them to feel what they were and they turned out to be underwear as they made a snap sound when his index finger went out of them.

He continued down over his underwear to his thigh feeling the thick softness as he explored further going over his groin feeling it tense up at his light massage making him smile when the top of his paw felt heat radiating on it.

He took his pinky and felt the border line of the bottom of his underwear covering up something smooth and very soft so he reached in and traced his pinky over the border feeling the round orb ripple at his touch making it tense his whole body up as the pleasure from it made him moan low the more he explored it and the more his throbbing cock reacted to it by twitching and pushing the front of them forward.

His whole body jolted when he took his index finger out from exploring his balls and feeling pre leak out the front of them when his undies snapped against his engorged balls making him moan outloud when a hard twitch from his cock almost sent him over the edge.

His left clawed paw had left his nipple to explore the waistband of his undies and he traced his thumb across the border of them before he rested his paw against his slightly furred crotch feeling each curly strand of hair there and tracing a line down around the base of his cock about ready to grip it and give it and himself what he desired most.


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bunnicula, who had been watching Chester's show of feeling himself up was doing everything in his power not to touch his engorged throbbing cock. He had tried his hardest to not distract Chester from the extremely erotic show he was putting on, but was starting to falter in trying to control his pounding heart which elicited pants from deep within his chest the more Chester unknowingly teased him and drove him insane with unquenchable lust.

When he felt his pre tickle his balls he let out an unexpected stifled moan while he tried to cover his mouth with little success as he saw Chester startle:

Chester was about to relieve his pent up arousal when a sound across from him made his whole body jump in startle as he looked up to see where the noise was coming from with his paw still buried in his crotch. He quickly removed it when he saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him with one of the most lustful gazes he had ever seen.

In that moment he also was able to look at his completely transformed werecat body and he quickly sat up in total shock as he hit his back against the wall and stared into the red eyes of Bunnicula who had also transformed into his muscled wererabbit form as he sat there gazing at the bewildered Siamese.

Chester's eyes couldn't help but wander over the impressive physique of Bunnicula's abs and well defined curves which filled out nicely around his thighs. When he saw the impressive bulge in the front of Bunnicula's skimpy black undies twitch, Chester could have sworn he felt drool going down the side of his mouth the more he stared at it and felt a craving deep within himself to want to feel it.

Reality quickly came back to him when he realized Bunnicula had turned him into this werebeast and it forced him to take his eyes off Bunnicula's treasures long enough to formulate in his mind a question he demanded to know:

What did you do to me, Bunnicula? Why did you turn me into this beast? Chester asked in a stern tone expecting the usual gibberish from Bunnicula.

Chester's eyes went wide with shock when instead of Romanian gibberish; Bunnicula answered him in clear English:

"Do you like it, Chester?" Bunnicula questioned making Chester's eyes go wide at the sudden clarity of his voice.

Chester took a minute to regain his composure at the shocking turn of events unfolding in front of him. Never before had he heard Bunnicula speak in English and the sudden avoidance of his question only aggravated him further:

"What do you think, Bunnicula? And why are you all of a sudden able to speak in my language?" Chester asked while he pointed his pawed finger at Bunnicula.

"I don't know Chester, it must be a side effect of the moondust" Bunnicula said as he put his hand over his mouth at the accidental reveal causing Chester to lose his temper:

"Moondust!?" Chester blurted out. "Are you fucking insane Bunnicula, you spiked my dinner with MOONDUST" Chester yelled balling his paws into fists.

Bunnicula sat there bowing his head in shame at his own hand forcing him to tell the truth, a truth he could not hide from with his own language anymore so he reached down deep within his heart and confessed his secret:

"I love you Chester, I just wanted to give you an experience you'd never forget and I'm sorry for hypnotizing you and proceeding to put moondust in your dinner. I can't stand it anymore, you are my life, my love, and I knew the only way I was going to even get to have a moment with us together like this was if I did what I did and I am sorry from my heart" Bunnicula said while his ears drooped and tears started to form in his big red eyes.

Chester felt tears welling up in his own eyes when he realized through all of the pranks and adventures Bunnicula put him and Harold through that he loved him that much to say what he felt from his heart and it touched the softest part of his core to know his own secret admiration for him was more then just a drawing on a piece of paper.

He wiped tears away with his arm and sniffled while he got off the bed and got onto his knees raising Bunnicula's chin up with his paw staring deep into his soulful bright red eyes as he spoke:

"Bunnicula, you didn't have to do this to me, all you had to do was come up to me and say how you felt instead of trying to screw me up inside to where I always was in fear of what you'd do to me much less get me into" Chester said in a very soft tone as Bunnicula looked in his soulful bright yellow eyes admitting:

"Do you know how hard it was for me? I tried everything to show you in drawing because I knew you could not understand a word I said because of my Romaninian upbringing"

"My love for you Chester is eternal and you've sparked a lust deep within me which I have had to hold back for the two years we've been together" Bunnicula said as he saw the look in Chester's face change from concern to deep love.

Chester felt a pulling and a tunnel vision showing up around him the more he stared into the soulful beautiful red eyes of Bunnicula and it made his heart pound the more his charm intoxicated the core of his heart while it aroused his lust to kiss him the more he brought out the hopeless romantic in him as he continued to listen to the romantic tones of his voice:

"I just want you to know that you, Harold, Arthur, and especially my Mina who I will give my life away for are my eternal protection, duty, and love who I will always protect and watch over.." Bunnicula continued as more tears rolled down his face.

Chester did not need anymore words, in fact he showed it in his actions giving into the pull of those beautiful red eyes by planting a deep sensual kiss on Bunnicula's lips catching him off guard for the first time in eons.

Chester broke the kiss looking up at the surprised Bunnicula while he lightly stroked his cheek while he brought out the hopeless romantic in him:

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said and I could not read enough books to even come close to how much I've craved to be able to just have you alone and kiss you"

"I've known you have been in love with me, but I never could admit it to myself so I used this shield of being neurotic to keep Harold off the fact I am in love with you too and there wasn't a day alone where I did not think about you and be turned on by the flirtatious ways you expressed yourself to me" Chester said lustfully feeling the pounding heart of Bunnicula as he lightly stroked his paw across his chest making him moan lightly at the sensual touch.

"You are my friend, my anchor, my lover, all I want is you in me, by me, with me, and in my most intimate of moments we share…" Chester said in a lust heavy aroused voice as he continued to lightly tease Bunnicula's body reaching inside his black undies to squeeze the hot throbbing nine inch cock electing a loud grunt and sensual moan from him as more hot pre shot out onto Chester's paw which he brought up to his mouth and tasted making Bunnicula go wild with lust.


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next kiss was a hard one delivered by Bunnicula as he with ease picked up Chester carrying him to the bed with both of them locked deep in a hot sensual embrace exploring each other's mouths like two hungry animals about to rut the hell out of each other.

Chester and Bunnicula closed their eyes feeling the electricity between them ignite as each soul mated itself to the other and with it the worries both had evaporate into little more then a faint puff of smoke in their minds.

As they kissed they ground their bodies together with Chester on bottom and Bunnicula on top feeling each other's heartbeats connect in unison to complete the sensual connection between both of their beings.

Chester felt like he was on a cloud in the sky with Bunnicula as every part of his body was aroused to a point where the smell of it came to each of their nostrils forcing them to break the intimate moment of kissing to focus on more needed things.

Chester stared in complete sex filled lust up at Bunnicula who felt the same while he stared down at Chester. Soon Chester let out a carnal mew moan as his nipple was wrapped around by an expert tongue as Bunnicula playfully lashed at it getting it so erect the shockwaves from it made Chester buck uncontrollably off the bed forcing him to break it so the cat below him didn't lose consciousness out of total erotic bliss.

Chester's world as he knew it was spinning like crazy after Bunnicula gave him the mother of all nipple tongue lashes. He had to take a minute to regain his voice before he spoke:

"I'm going to lose my mind if you do that to me anymore Bunnicula" Chester said in a panting husky voice as Bunnicula without a word continued down his body making sure to tease awake all of his senses from his chest down to his waistline.

Bunnicula stopped to marvel at the throbbing twitching bulge trying to rip out of Chester's maroon skimpy underwear the more he teased his body. He bypassed that area for now focusing his teasing on the groin around it inhaling the musk of arousal which emulated from it giving it some light licks making Chester moan deeply.

His tongue traced a trail along the border of his engorged heavy balls sneaking itself inside the underwear to feel them tense up against his body making Bunnicula giggle to himself while his tongue like a little assassin teased both of his balls inside his underwear before he pulled it aside and gave them a deep sensual sucking.

Chester at this point felt hot pre shoot out of his cock through the flimsy fabric and onto the bed and the back of Bunnicula's head as he moaned out:

"Oh dear god Bunnicula, UMPH!, that feels incredible".

Bunnicula felt the orgasm coming on so he quickly took his mouth off of Chester's balls and soon tore off the rest of his pre soaked underwear throwing it on the floor by the bed and was soon deep grinding his body against Chester's sensitive tip making him grunt and shoot more pre onto Bunnicula's body as he edged the feline making him thrust his buttocks up in the air to hit whatever part of his body his cock came in contact with. When his engorged cock hit Bunnicula's throbbing bulge it nearly sent Bunnicula over the edge as he moaned and screamed after being forced to break the kiss when his engorged cock nearly exploded in his underwear.

"UNNNNGH" Bunnicula moaned as he tried to control his contracting body from forcing an orgasm out of him he was not ready for.

Knowing one more hit like that from Chester's throbbing tool could send him over the edge through his underwear, Bunnicula quickly removed that hindrance by throwing them onto the floor next to Chester's torn up undies.


	6. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bunnicula had to slow down his rhythm of how he was teasing Chester or both of them would prematurely orgasm when he least expected it and he did not want their intense intimacy to end as fast as it started.

He decided to gently lay down on top of Chester to calm him down out of the erotic frenzy he was in by massaging his shoulders in the hope that he was not too far gone to do anything but rut.

Chester's heart was pounding while the reality of the real world around him was lost to the blindness of the tunnel vision he was getting from feeling the intense brushes against his very sensitive tip. He wanted so badly to get off, he could have sworn his balls, if he had seen them, were turning blue as he tried with all of his might to hold back his impending gigantic explosion begging to be released from his heavy balls.

Suddenly, as if by mercy or miracle, Chester felt the warm body of Bunnicula gently laying down on top of him and his big hands gently massaging his shoulders and his neck to focus his brain and the incredible dopamine rush he was getting from it on something else other then the inevitable emptying of his balls.

Bunnicula could feel Chester's heart pounding against his chest as well as his ragged sped up breathing tickling his ears which was driving him wild on the inside and making him giggle as his lusted over red eyes came in contact with Chester's closed eyes.

Chester could feel his heartbeat slowing down as Bunnicula continued to gently massage his shoulders and his neck giving him an opportunity to get back into reality.

When he opened his eyes, he first heard a giggle followed by the lust filled red eyes of Bunnicula lovingly staring down at him as if to say to him, "Not yet, not until I make sure we're both unified as one".

Chester looked at Bunnicula with a puzzled look in his face everytime he giggled and the deep giggle was making his heart skip a beat while he spoke:

"What's so funny, Bunnicula?" Chester inquired looking up dazedly at him.

"Your breaths are tickling my ears and I can't help but find it very hot and very ticklish" Bunnicula giggled taking one of his paws off Chester's shoulders to softly boop him on the nose.

Chester knew exactly what this meant in his cat language and before Bunnicula knew it, he had wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the bed and sent both of them tumbling onto the floor by the door with Chester looking down at the bewildered Bunnicula laying below him staring up at him like a deer in the headlights.

Bunnicula was getting a good laugh out of Chester breathing on him so he decided to boop him on the nose lightly. After he did this, before he could see the look of mischief on Chester's face, he was gently grabbed and both him and Chester ended up rolling off the bed with him hitting the ground with a gentle thud after Chester had released his grip on him.

He looked up bewildered at Chester who was slyly looking down at him grinning mischievously as he felt some of his pre cum drip out of his throbbing like mad cock onto his leg making him shudder as goosebumps started to form on his arms when he looked up at his predatory capturer giving him a toothy grin after he cleverly tricked the trickster who was now the tricked laughing to himself at where he now found himself.

"How does it feel to be tricked after you made the fatal mistake of booping me on the nose?" Chester boasted realizing being the one on top of Bunnicula turned him on even more then being on bottom.

Bunnicula took a minute to look up at his lover and softly giggle at the fact he felt the sharp twinge of his own cock letting him know he was enjoying this little game Chester had started.

"I see you got one over on your master, but can you do it twice?" Bunnicula purred with a twinkle in his eye which slightly confused Chester, but not enough to realize what was coming when he felt Bunnicula's hands suddenly wrap around his back.

Soon both of them were rolling around the master bedroom floor trying to gain the upper hand on the other until Bunnicula accidently went crashing into a table with a lamp on top sending it crashing to the floor after the weight of his strong back easily broke the legs.

The sound of the crash startled Bunnicula enough to where Chester quickly took advantage of the distraction by wrapping his paws around Bunnicula's back and with gentle force pinning him once again below him with him staring down at him after they had come to rest near the foot of the bed.

Chester was determined to win this fun duel both he and Bunnicula were having, so when he felt the rabbit's massive hands locking around his back he immediately started to roll with him making sure to keep a grip on his back as they both rolled around the bedroom giggling and trying not to get dizzy.

When Chester felt Bunnicula's back break the legs of a table sending a lamp crashing to the floor, he felt his body jump from being startled and took full advantage by wrapping his arms around his back and forcefully pulling him towards the foot of the bed by using his strength to pin the rabbit down on the ground.

This time instead of waiting for Bunnicula to look up at him, he pounced down on top of him and lightly bit his neck feeling his prey shuddering underneath him.

Bunnicula felt Chester's fangs lightly sinking into his neck making his vampire blood pump like crazy as the sensation of being the prey to the one feline he loved the most sent a shudder through his body. It had been eons since he had last felt this and it was making it hard not to cum all over Chester's belly as he himself could have sworn his balls were turning a deep blue as he whimpered and felt his muscled body shuddering in bliss.

Chester could feel Bunnicula's heart pounding against his chest as he lightly sank his fangs into his neck getting rewarded with a hot wad of pre against his belly making him shudder at the intense high he was getting from doing something he had never done in his life.

He loved the feeling of claiming Bunnicula as his prey as much as he felt the release of not being scared anymore of the bunny beneath him who had just let him win over him fair and square. He felt empowered, he felt like a tiger, he felt like he could do anything now and conquer any fear he had now that he had finally once and for all beaten Bunnicula at his own game.

Bunnicula felt Chester's fangs leave his neck replacing it with a cool breeze sensation on the area where the small puncture holes were. No blood had been drawn, but the feeling had sent him over the moon. He felt in his heart it was now time to claim Chester as his forever soulmate. He had proven to him once and for all that he was truly not the coward he had first thought him to be. He had brought out the true Chester by letting him overtake him. But he was not about to let his soon to be mate beat him at his own game so he waited until his eyes came in contact with his own.

Chester felt invincible and he could feel his cock throbbing in desperate need of release the more his ego rose. His plan was simple, he was going to take this rabbit as his prey and ask questions later. He felt his pulse race as he was looking forward to looking into those scared red eyes of Bunnicula who he was sure was going to take the pounding which had tormented his mind for so long.

He took a second to let his breathing resume to almost normal before he decided to plant a hard kiss deep into Bunnicula's willing maw. He wouldn't wait for him to look at him, this time he'd just do it and lose all abandon with reality and make this weakling of a vampire rabbit understand who his true master was.

Bunnicula heard Chester's heartbeat calm down along with his breathing. It was the perfect time to unleash one of his terrifying faces on the unsuspecting feline. He could feel Chester moving on top of him and he could feel his cock making its way down his body to the entrance of his anus.

Chester moved his body into position for the hard fuck he was about to give Bunnicula. He felt his pulse pounding and his cock throbbing as he aimed all eight and a half inches of it in front of his anus. He made sure he was perfectly in line with Bunnicula's maw by closing his eyes and letting his positioning do the work before he dove in for a deep intimate hot kiss session followed by the hardest fuck this rabbit had ever felt.

Bunnicula saw Chester's eyes close signaling to him his focus was elsewhere and so he prepared himself by converting his face into a hideous tentacle swarming sharp toothed green kraken with black tinted octopus eyes with hideous looking tiny sharp toothed tentacles crawling out of them.

Chester mentally got himself into position without opening his eyes and once he was satisfied he was in the perfect alignment with Bunnicula's maw, he did not waste anymore time and was driving his maw on a one way ticket for the center of his rabbit lips.

Chester suddenly stopped because something didn't feel right about Bunnicula's mouth once his own kitty lips reached it. It felt clammy and the teeth inside it were not the hasenpfeffer tasting type molars and front teeth his tongue was expecting. It all felt like it was moving and the sensations tickled his paws making them flinch. The worst part was the breath, it smelled like rotten fish which had sat in the sun for way more than a few months and it made him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Phew Bunnicula, why don't you learn to clean your breath, this is pretty disgusting smelling" Chester wretched as he continued to try to comprehend what this thing was he was trying to kiss.

When his paw pads ran across the eyes and felt sharp legs sinking into them, he froze. He felt all his confidence he had leave his body. He felt that all too familiar feeling deep within his gut as his eyes opened and were staring into the eyes of one of the most grotesque looking creatures he had ever seen in his life and he felt his fur stand on end and his body start to shake with his fur starting to fluff up.

Bunnicula was absolutely enjoying every second of his poor soon to be mate not realizing what he was kissing into and that made his very intense arousal he felt bubble up to where in his head he was panting at what he was about to pull on the poor unsuspecting Siamese who was now starting to play right into his hands.

Chester closed his eyes because he thought he was seeing another one of Bunnicula's nightmarishly hideous faces staring back at him so he tried to talk himself into focusing on the real face of Bunnicula:

"Come on Chester, you know you want Bunnicula, you've always kept it a secret until now so snap out of your fears and go for it!"

Unfortunately he didn't listen to his mind and before he knew it, his eyes shot open when he saw this tiny hideous looking tentacle creature thing crawling up his arm with drool coming out of its sharp toothed mouth. He tried to shake the thing off and panicked with a scream:

"GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!... BUNNIC…he paused and soon after going "YEEEYAAAAHH!" was airborne hitting his back on the ceiling as parts of it came tumbling down to the floor he was about to hit face first after the creature gave a hideous "GROWLROAR" at the top of its lungs.

Bunnicula set his trap into motion and when he heard "GET IT OFF OF ME, GET IT OFF OF ME. BUNNIC…" He sprung into action and with his best kraken imitation, he rumbled out from his gut a hideous terrifying sounding "GROWLROAR" as he watched the poor Siamese go airborne and smash his back against the ceiling making a beeline face first for the floor after he had gone "YEEYAAAHH!" after Bunnicula had transformed his face back into his regular vampuric rabbit features to roll around on the ground in complete hysterics until he realized his prank had gone too far and Chester was going to seriously hurt himself so he ran over to where he was falling and caught him like a ball in his hands.

After Chester had hit his back against the ceiling of the master bedroom, he braced himself for the impact his face was about to make with the floor and so he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable impact which would probably break a few teeth and destroy his nose if it didn't shatter his jaw. He was about to hit the ground when a set of warm hands caught him like a baseball and gently flipped him over like a pancake. He opened his eyes and was staring up at Bunnicula who had a worried expression on his face.

…


	7. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harold, who had been fast asleep in the upstairs hallway since he got back from his long walk, was startled awake by a loud commotion. He raised his ears up to see if he could hear it again to figure out if it was coming from the outside or the inside. The only noises he heard coming from the outside were the sounds of cars and pickup trucks going by on the busy street and various people walking by on the walkway which took them eventually into the heart of the French Corridor a couple of miles away. He heard them talking on their cell phones; car and pickup truck stereos blaring the occasional annoying rap music if they weren't drown out by an occasional car horn honking in the distance or on the street as it passed by on its way to where he couldn't tell from where he lay inside of the apartment.

Several seconds passed without another sound other then the city buzzing outside so he was about to droop his head down on the floor and go back to sleep when he heard another commotion from INSIDE the apartment somewhere. This caused him to quickly get to his feet as he started to scan the apartment with his ears to locate where this commotion was coming from so it could be dealt with.

Several more seconds passed without a sound, but Harold could smell something in the air and he felt his body tensing like the air around him as if something was going to happen that he needed to address in a way only a dog that was protecting his people's territory could.

He started to growl at a very low volume so he would not miss the commotion if it happened again. He stood there waiting for what seemed to him like an eternity, ready to react by going to the sound once he laid eyes on where it was coming from.

Then it happened, a loud scream followed by an immense crash coming from the master bedroom which he had locked his eyes on as the source of the sound and before his brain caught up to his feet, he was off like a shot making a beeline for the doorway barking up a storm after he heard what sounded like Chester screaming for his life.

"Don't worry, Chester, I'm coming for you!" Harold said as he barked like a mad fool and was soon clawing at the closed door leading into the master bedroom trying to find a way to break it down in order to save his compadre from whatever danger he was in.

…

Chester felt like he had lost a life after Bunnicula had given him one of his most hideous and downright scary faces. His body was trembling almost uncontrollably as the fear of opening his eyes put his anxiety through the roof as he felt nothing but empty space below him. He could only let gravity do with him what it pleased and he knew whatever the outcome, he was in for some serious pain worse then what he had felt after his back connected with the ceiling above the floor which was rapidly closing in as fast as the air was rushing through his falling body.

He was bracing for the crash which would most likely break some of the floor due to his immense size. He was also bracing for the pain which would follow if the floor did not take his immense size and he ended up in the front foyer below it. All these scenarios were playing in his mind as he tensed his body waiting for the inevitable crash to happen.

Suddenly, instead of doing a hard face plant onto the floor, he felt a pair of big warm hands catch him in the chest and the belly like a pancake hitting a frying pan after being flipped. Then the pair of hands he assumed was his savior suddenly, as fast as they had caught him, flipped him over to where his back and his head were securely cupped in their grasp.

He was going to kill Bunnicula for this and he felt his pulse rising and his fur starting to puff up like a ball of cotton the more he thought about the spineless callousness the rabbit had shown in such an intense intimate moment between them. A deep growl escaped his throat as he swallowed hard and clenched his teeth while he bore his fangs, ready to kick the rabbit's ass and use his size to beat him into submission until he said he was sorry and meant it.

He looked up and felt his breath literally catch in his throat when a pair of concerned red eyes greeted his own raging yellow ones. They could only belong to one person who was looking at him with a true look of concern and almost sheer sacredness at what he had done to him.

Bunnicula could tell by the look in Chester's eyes that he was not one bit too pleased at what he had been put through just so the vampire rabbit could play one of his cruel pranks on the poor Siamese. He was expecting the cat to unload the rage he had in his eyes through his mouth and he surely deserved it. He had crossed his line many times and gotten away with it because he was always mixed up in one of their adventures or with one of his many monster friends and enemies trying to get him out of being killed or scared absolutely shitless.

This time was different, this time Bunnicula did not have the out of a friend or one of his many enemies looking for a fight. This time, he was one on one with Chester and there was nobody else in that bedroom but the two of them and he braced for what was coming by dropping his ears, closing his eyes and feeling the tears collecting in them at what was to come.

Chester laid there in Bunnicula's arms with his fists balled ready to unload all his rage he felt in his heart into the spineless carless heart of the vampire rabbit. He was about to begin his tirade and probably throw a few punches in his face for good measure when something stopped him:

He looked up at Bunnicula who was dropping his ears, closing his eyes and starting to…cry? His face had the look to it of genuine sorrow, regret and a silent sound of the core of his heart reminding him that he meant more to him then any stupid prank he could pull. His heart from what he could tell was reminding him that all those pictures and two plus years of frustration were all going to come crashing down in his lap if he didn't wise up to what love for someone really meant.

All this effort finally coming to ahead when Chester finally admitted to himself that he was madly in love with Bunnicula as much as Bunnicula was with him could all come crashing down into his lap over a stupid prank and he couldn't stand to bear witness much less take the deserving crushing loss of Chester's love he so was asking for.

The more he looked at Bunnicula's sadness for what he had done to him, the more it tore at his own heart to see his friend tear himself apart over a stupid prank. That's all it was, a stupid prank, and there was no need to tear into the beautiful face which was displaying sadness, regret, and tears in a way that was causing a sore lump to form in his throat the more he heard his whimpers and his light sniffling.

When he opened his eyes, they were a very deep light red from his crying and that's all it took for Chester to reach up and cup his cheeks with both his hands and kiss him lightly on the forehead like a brother consoling his younger brother.

Bunnicula felt warm hands embrace themselves lightly around his cheeks and before he could react, a pair of lips with whiskers attached to them was lightly kissing his forehead and consoling him while it forced him to come clean from his heart:

"I'm sorry, Chester, I didn't mean to scare you let alone think you were going to get hurt from my stupid prank" Bunnicula said looking away from Chester who gently pulled his gaze back to his before he spoke:

"That's all I needed to hear, that you cared about your actions and how much it truly hurts when you love someone with a deep passion like you do me" Chester cooed softly stroking a tear away as it came down Bunnicula's cheek.

"I understand that now, you and I are more then just friends, I want you to be my soul mate as much as you want me to see how important love is and how much of a true from the heart commitment it truly is" Bunnicula said softly as he softly stroked a tear that was falling down Chester's cheek away.

"And I would be more then happy to see that happen now that I know you understand the heart is way bigger and way softer in the middle" Chester softly cooed as Bunnicula's ears rose up again and there was light in his face when he heard the words he had been wanting to hear for so long.

"Then it is settled. Tonight we become soul mates, forever" Bunnicula said as he looked deep into Chester's golden yellow eyes and was about to kiss him on the lips as passionately as ever.

…

Suddenly, a loud barking and scratching sound from outside the bedroom door literally made both of them jump out of their skin with Bunnicula accidently launching Chester onto the bed and Chester nearly jumping out of his skin with his heart pounding out of his chest harder then it did when Bunnicula played his prank on him.

Bunnucula's eyes turned a deep glowing crimson red. He was going to kill whomever's dog this was that ruined his moment with his soul mate. He extended his claws and transformed his ears into bat wings as he started to menacingly growl in a way that made Chester curl up into a ball of fear seeing his lover this angry and this wound up.

Harold, like the dope he was, continued to claw at the door whose pant was chipping from the scratch marks in it. He knew in his mind that Chester was in trouble and come hell or high water, he was going to get in that master bedroom and put some pain on the wise guy who was fucking with his friend.

"To whoever you are in there, when I tear this door down, you're going to feel my canine wrath when I get my teeth around you" Harold barked as he continued to try to break the door down even though it wouldn't budge.

So he stopped and thought for a moment and came up with a brilliant plan:

Back up and break through the door with his head and knock down the bad guy so he could get the mauling he deserved!

"Okay you in there, if I can't claw my way in, I'll break it down with my head!" Harold barked and backed up as far as he could back up until his butt hit the wall across from the clawed up doorway.

He built some momentum up by clawing his back feet into the carpet to gain traction and speed with the little space he had to work with. With his head aimed at the door like a battering ram, he revved up his back legs and soon was like a tank making a head first beeline for the door.

Bunnicula was really agitated, in fact, he wanted blood and he wanted to see it spilled, NOW.

"You shameless little flea scratching turdbit, when I'm done with you, your guts will be spilt all over this room and I will drink your blood until you are nothing but a saggy bag of worthless doggy skin" Bunnicula snarled bearing his fangs while getting himself ready to go true Dracula on the poor unsuspecting mutt clawing on the otherside of the closed bedroom door.

Chester sat up in the bed in suspended animation trying to get his heartbeat and his breath back while his soul mate was readying himself to unleash his wrath on the poor unsuspecting dog on the otherside of the bedroom door by doing a football related rush like he had seen on the countless Saints and Green Waves games he had watched with Harold, Mina, Chester, and Arthur on countless Saturday, Sunday, and Monday evenings.

He watched him get down in a three point football stance ready to charge for the door and his agitator who was in for some bad times. He had his eyes locked on the door waiting for the right moment to strike like a predator catching its prey.

Even in all of his fear, seeing his beefy ass in the air with his glowing treasured assets dripping with sweat, precum, and smelling of musk with bunny tail wriggling from side to side was a sight to behold and he felt his breath catch in his throat before he felt his erection, which had been hard this whole time, twitch making him moan when his eyes drank in the tone back, muscled legs and twitching action his soft butt cheeks made as he got ready to charge like a bull seeing a red cloak.

He heard Bunnicula roar and just as he was about to charge the door at full speed, a familiar voice coming from the otherside of it suddenly broke him out of it and left him crouching there in disbelief:

"Alright you in there, if I can't claw the door down, I'll break it down with my head!" The voice which belonged to HAROLD barked.

Bunnicula stayed crouched down on the ground shaking his head and silently cussing to himself and yelling to Harold who could not hear him in his gibberish which Chester on the other hand could understand and quite frankly, agree with:

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, NO HAROLD, not now, you idiot! You come in here now and I will not be pleasant with you and you will be very sorry you assed this up because when I'm done with you, your head hitting the door is going to be the least of your worries"

Chester sat on the bed balling his fists up cussing to the heavens as he tried to get through to Harold who was still clawing and barking outside the closed bedroom door:

"Of all the stupid times.. HAROLD! HAROLD! I'm fine!" Chester shouted out the door hoping Harold would hear him.

When he heard Harold backing up and his butt hitting the wall across the hallway, he smacked his hand against his face in frustration before he spoke:

"Bunnicula, we don't need HIM in here with us and I don't want to explain to his pea brain why we look like this and why we are in here in the first place" Chester scoffed grumbling to himself.

"I thought I told him everything about me wanting you as my soul mate" Bunnicula said looking at the Siamese with a frustrated look on his face as his claws dug into the floor making scratch marks.

"You know how stupid Harold is and if I have to bail us out of this, I'm going to do worse to him then you will" Chester said in a serious tone to Bunnicula before he continued:

"Here's the plan, you go get one of his tennis balls and you put him under the same hypnosis you did me and make sure it is long enough for us to do what I'm dying to do if you hadn't noticed" Chester instructed pointing to his throbbing eight and a half inches of kittyhood aching for release.

Bunnicula locked his eyes on where Chester's finger was pointing and he did not need anymore coaxing as he got up and made his way to the door and manifested into vampuric mist and quietly snuck underneath it.

Harold was mere inches from destroying the door with his head when he felt a really cold presence suddenly stop his momentum like a tank hitting a solid steel wall. He was knocked back a few feet and hit his back on the wall with his head bouncing off of it enough to where it dazed him for a minute or two after he hit it.

Bunnicula in his vampuric mist form snuck under the door in time to use his hand as a stopping mechanism as Harold who was running at full speed hit his palm and was sent flying back first into the wall with his head bouncing off of it like a basketball.

With Harold momentarily dazed, Bunnicula went to go look for a tennis ball which he located at the end of hall near a fake plant tree which was set against the wall near a window which looked out at the back of the Orlock.

Instead of dragging the ball down to the basement where he kept all of his magic books and supplies, Bunnicula decided it was best to enchant a sleep spell on the ball by using his magic.

With a few chants in Romanian, the ball was coated with a meat smelling meat taste to it after Bunnicula had engulfed it in his massive hands and coated it with his magic which gave a small bright light to the ball before it settled down. He took a moment to smell the ball and it smelled like Harold's favorite, bacon.

He looked over at Harold who was stirring after being knocked out for a couple of minutes so he manifested back into vampuric mist and made his way back to over to Harold where he manifested back into his big muscled wererabbit form as he stood in front of the dog as he came to.

"Man, I don't remember the door being that hard" Harold said trying to shake the cobwebs loose after his unfortunate collision with the wall.

He was very dazed and his vision was very blurry so when he looked up and saw a black and white form and a pair of bunny ears, his mind immediately knew it was Bunnicula, though the image was a bit foggy.

"Hey Bunn, why didn't you tell me that was you standing there" Harold said in a very dazed tone.

He could make out the fanged smile though it looked very blurry to him and he noticed that Bunnicula looked a lot taller, but his vision was too clouded from his head hitting the wall to really take in how tall he really was so he decided to compliment him on his clever prank.

"Gee, that was a good prank, Bunn, I really don't remember anything after you hit me" Harold admitted still trying to shake the cobwebs loose only to get more dizzy the more he tried to bang his ears and regain his vision.

As his blurred vision took him further down Bunnicula's foggy form, he saw something long, black, and thick pointing away from his crotch area with what looked like a pair of nice tennis balls to go with it.

"Aww, gee Bunn, I wasn't expecting you to give me a treat of sausage and tennis balls" Harold said incoherently not realizing what he was staring at was nine inches of throbbing, dripping rabbithood with an equally big pair of balls about the size of the tennis ball Bunnicula was holding in his hand.

Bunnicula blushed hard as he looked down at his still rock hard cock and big balls thankful that Harold was so out of it that he didn't even realize the big black sausage and two tennis balls belonged to him and were attached to his body.

"By the way, what's that funny smell, it smells.. hm.." Harold wondered as he sniffed the air looking around for its source.

Bunnicula, realizing where Harold's nose was headed, quickly put the magic enchanted tennis ball up to it when it was mere inches away from the tip of his throbbing maleness. He could feel Harold's breath touching the tip of his engorged cock making him moan and his knees threatened to buckle on themselves if it got any closer then that.

And it was a good thing he put the tennis ball in front of Harold because his tongue accidently before it went to taste the tennis ball took an ever so slight taste of the head of Bunnicula's cock causing him to moan deep as some of his pre coated the bacon smelling tennis ball he threw and Harold like the nitwit he was went chasing after it as it rolled down the hallway with him catching it in his teeth and chewing on it for several seconds.

He looked over at Bunnicula through fuzzy vision and said before the bacon tasting pre cum ball spell took over his senses:

"Thanks for the treat, Bunn, it tastes.. Creamy,,," Harold said lazily as his words were slurred and his chin hit the floor and he was soon in dreamland happily snoozing away.

Bunnicula breathed a sigh of relief at the fact it could have been disastrous had Harold's tongue gotten ahold of his cockhead, not that he would not have minded getting off. But that was reserved for a certain Siamese who wanted to desperately get off as bad as he did and he still had not concurred that much needed thing so he manifested back into his vampuric mist form and disappeared under the door while Harold snored away at the end of the hallway.


End file.
